The present invention generally relates to holsters for the carry of pistol magazines, and more particularly, a pistol magazine holster with a snag.
A carrier of a firearm such as a semi-automatic pistol may need a spare magazine should the carrier need additional ammunition, or have a malfunction related to the primary magazine in the pistol. Thus, various magazine holsters have been made available for the carry of pistol magazines.
Many such holsters are designed to carry the magazine on a belt and can be concealed by a garment covering the belt line, such as a coat. Other holsters are designed to be placed within a clothing pocket. Some of these pocket holsters are configured to hold a magazine in a deep section or middle area of a pocket. Others store the magazine for placement into an undefined area of the pocket. Another such pocket holster holds the magazine so that it remains visible partially above the pocket line.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved pistol magazine holster that allows for discreet carry of a magazine while leaving room in the user's pocket to carry other objects, comfort for the user's leg while sitting and bending, and ease of quick and efficient “draws” of the magazine.